


The Orphaner's Comfort

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post Signless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Orphaner offers the Dolorosa what little comfort he can while he stumbles over his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orphaner's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookie24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie24/gifts).



> Happy Feb!

The Dolorosa was leaning over the railing on Dualscar’s boat and the only thing that he could think was that she was gorgeous. Even if her face was tear stained, and her movements slow. Even if her face wore an expression of grief. He toyed with one of the rings on his hands, and swallowed as he watched her dip her head. Jade tears trickled down her nose. His crew gave her a wide berth, and none told her to get back to work. Dualscar had made it clear that he didn’t want anyone telling her what she should do unless it was him. 

 She didn’t seem to notice Dualscar approaching her, and so he stood about a foot behind her in awkward silence for several moments. Finally, she sighed and looked over her shoulder. He took this to mean he could step closer, and he did. 

 “Maryam.” He whispered. He set a hand on her shoulder, and when she didn’t protest, he reached up his other one to wipe away her tears with a gentleness that would be more expected on his moirail. (If, that is, he had one.) “Why’re you so sad.”

 “Oh, you know,” Her voice was surprisingly dry. “My children are dead.” 

 “Oh.” Said Dualscar. He didn’t really know what else he could say to that. She wasn’t wrong, and she should probably be crying over it. Jades did get so attached to wrigglers, although Dualscar had heard that none of them were a wriggler. “I’m sorry.”

 He winced a little at his own words. If someone had said that if one of his mates had died, he would probably punch them. Not that he wasn’t usually on the verge of punching someone anyway. He usually was. But they just seemed so inadequate. 

 She smiled, though, albeit very weakly. 

 “Believe it or not, you’re the first person to say that.” She said. Dualscar nodded and kept his mouth shut on the fact that he wasn’t really actually sorry for the Signless’s death as he was for the fact that her son was dead. It didn’t really matter, he decided. “So. Thank you.”

 “Of course, jade.” He said. He finished wiped her face and set his hand on her other shoulder. She looked up at him and sniffled quietly. 

 “I miss them. A lot.” She muttered. Dualscar nodded, unsure of what offer he could offer her. He did have some wine, the best, in his cabin. Maybe he should offer her some. “I just keep...expecting to hear their voice, you know?”

 “Aye. I’ve experienced that with some a my crew.” He said. She nodded and leaned forward, just slightly. Before he could stop him arm, the treacherous limb slipped around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She stiffened a little, and he swore to his arm he would cut it off. 

 Then she relaxed and set her cheek on his chest, watching the sea again. He held her, gently rubbing small circles into her back. His crew was probably scoffing but he didn't particularly care at the moment. He rested his cheek between her horns, and she slowly curled her arms around him. 

 They stood like this for a time. It was lovely, for Dualscar. He wondered if she was all right with it, and decided she was, since she wasn't pushing him away. She was actually seeming to relax more. He didn't want to break the silence, so he didn't ask.

 After a while, The Dolorosa squirmed and Dualscar dropped his arms at once. She wiped her eyes and and looked up to him. He smiled down to her, not showing his teeth. He didn’t want to threaten her. 

 “Mm. Thank you, Ampora. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve things to do.” She said quietly. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. He smiled wider, and leaned into her hand. After a moment, he gently kissed her palm. 

 The Dolorosa looked surprised for a moment, then smiled up at him. It was a smile that made his pusher squeeze in all the right places, and he thought that if there was one thing he had to look at for the rest of his damned life, it would be that smile. He exhaled slowly and stepped back. 

 “I...have duties to attend to. A hunt.” Dualscar muttered. She nodded, and turned to look at the sea again. “I’ll come back, and later we can…”

 His words failed him, and the Dolorosa glanced at him. She rolled her eyes just slightly, and waved her hand a little. 

“Go on, Orphaner. we both have things to do.” She said. Dualscar nodded, and turned to go, head spinning a little. He was falling so hard. 


End file.
